Shattered Mind Of A Hero
by GhostKing3
Summary: Harry arrived on the quidditch field, trophy forgotten, holding Cedric's lifeless body like a lifeline. "Voldemort's back! He killed Cedric!" he sobbed, he looked up, hoping to find some form of comfort, only to see dumbledore with a look of disappointment and sadness. That's when Harry noticed a wand was being pointed at his chest by the man in question...Post-GOF
1. Accused

**Hello! I decided to take someones suggestion (you know who you are) and write an actual story instead of my usual one-shots! Anyways, i hope you enjoy reading! FFR's are always appreciated! -TheDirewolfsGrimm**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to JK Rowling**

 _'Thoughts'_

"Parseltoungue"

"Normal Speech"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D

Harry arrived on the quidditch field, trophy forgotten, holding Cedric's lifeless body like a lifeline. "Voldemort's back! He killed Cedric!" he sobbed, he looked up, hoping to find some form of comfort, only to see Dumbledore with a look of disappointment and sadness. That's when Harry noticed a wand was being pointed at his chest by the man in question, he heard a whispered "I'm sorry Harry, but it's all for the greater good." and felt the impact of a stupefy hitting his chest, forcing him to fall into the comforting embrace of unconsciousness.

When Harry next woke up, he tried to move only to find...he couldn't. _'What?'_ he thought looking down, there on his wrists and ankles were magic suppressing cuffs. He looked around hoping to find a clue as to where he was. The room, or cell was not very large, maybe just a bit bigger than his cupboard, with completely white walls with a single door on the far left. This door had a small barred window attached to it. Harry stopped to think for a second, realising that this place must be a holding cell, like the ones he saw on his uncle's crime documentaries. _'Why the bloody hell am i in a holding cell?' he thought irritably, 'wait a second, Dumbledore! He did this,,,i think, he was the one who stupefied me...but why! I don't understand! Surely he knows i was telling the truth about Voldemort! Does this mean i'm going to jail? Am i going to be execut-'_ Harry's thoughts were cut off when felt the little happiness he had left drain away to leave horror and depression, he could hear a women screaming, his mother… and had one thought on his mind before he succumbed to unconsciousness, _'Dementors'_

 **Well theres Chapter 1! hope you enjoyed! please Review and tell me what you think! -TheDirewolfsGrimm**


	2. The Trial

**Hey guys! back again with chapter 2, Thanks so much for the feedback! and to answer some reviews/PM's:**

 **gginsc: yes Dumbledork will get whats coming to him, but you must be patient my child xD.**

 **lemonzita:** **Infelizmente, esta história não será slash e voldemort e harry não se juntará de forma alguma**

 **Guest: To answer your questions, yes Most of the weasleys will be bashed but Ron won't be simply because he is cool, Lupin will be bashed as i agree with your points (loyalty in dumbledore and disloyalty to sirius) Snape will be bashed, because i want to be realistic, lets face it someone cannot simply turn good for the sake of a plot line, it doesn't work. I won't spoil too much but i hope this explains some things!**

 **anyways FFR's always appreciated!**

 **Disclaime: I do not own Harry Potter All Rights Reserved to JK Rowling!**

 _'thoughts'_

'Parseltoungue'

'Normal Speech'

When Harry Next woke up he heard many different voices all around him, at first he thought he was going crazy until he finally looked around. He was in a courtroom, strapped to a chair with those same cuffs attached to him, he looked up into the many angered faces of wizards and witches alike. He searched for some familiar faces and found the weasleys, Hermione, Remus Lupin and Padfoot sitting in the first row. Everyone except Ron and Padfoot had disappointed and angry expressions planted on their faces. At first Harry thought they were angry because he was being treated like a dangerous criminal, but as soon as words came out of his so called best friend's mouth he knew they thought he was as guilty as they came. "You're a filthy murderer, Potter. Don't expect any help from me" Hermione exclaimed, a sneer plastered on her face, "Trust me when i say this, Lily and James will be turning in their graves at the sight of you, don't act as if you know nothing, you're obviously in league with You-Know-Who, Death Eater Scum" sneered Remus, eyes flashing Amber as he talked. Suddenly Padfoot growled and looked straight at him, the look in his eyes told harry exactly what Sirius thought ' _I Believe you'_ was being said in his Dogfathers mind. ' _Sirius believes me!'_ he thought, a tiny weight had been lifted of his shoulders, knowing at least one person believed him. He once again looked at the weasleys and noticed Ron hadn't said anything ' _strange, why hasn't he said anythin-'_ his thoughts were cut off. "I believe you mate, i have let you down countless times and i refuse to do so again" Ron whispered, "thank you" Harry whispered, just as quietly.

The moment ended when the doors banged open, Dumbledore drifted in, his 'disappointed grandfather' personare on full force and a slight nearly, unnoticeable twinkle in his eyes. Harry smiled, a small grim smile ' _let the trial begin, old man'_ he thought.

A few minutes later, when dumbledore finally sat down, he banged his gavel "Order, Order in the courtroom!" when everyone went silence he stated "Harry James Potter you are charged with the murder of Cedric Diggory, how do you plead?" "Not Guilty" was the whispered reply, "Very well, where were you on the night of his murder?" "a graveyard, _your honor_." Ignoring the sarcastic remark Dumbledore carried on "And please tell the court how you and Mr Diggory were at a graveyard?" "we were portkeyed their by the triwizard cup." "What happened whilst you were their?" "When we arrived i heard someone scream 'kill the spare' and a flash of green light could be seen as it hit cedric, killing him, the man who did it was Peter Pettigrew!" gasps could be heard all around the courtroom, "carry on please" Dumbledore stated after banging his gavel to silence the room. "I was grabbed and attached to the tombstone of a man called Thomas Riddle Sr. my arm was sliced open as Pettigrew used it in some kind of ritual that resurrected Voldemort, we dueled and i managed to portkey back to safety." by the end of it Harry had his head bent forward and tears in his eyes.

"Why do you tell lies? It is obvious that because you are the boy-who-lived you thought you could get away with murder, by claiming said victim was killed by a man who has been dead for a long time? killed by your Godfather no less? And then having the audacity to claim Voldemort is back!" Dumbledore shouted in disgust, "i say we vote, remember light up your wands to show your decision, Guilty?" almost all wands were lit up. "Not Guilty?" Ron raised his wand, tears in his eyes, "Bring in the Dementors!" the doors were banged open, and the hooded creatures glided in. Harry started to Struggle in his restraints when he felt stone cold dread enter his heart "i'm innocent! Please i didn't do it, I'M INNOCENT!" he was in hysterics, "Not the Dementors please-." "QUIET" Dumbledore screamed "Harry James Potter you are found Guilty of the murder of one Cedric Diggory, you are to be sentenced to life in Azkaban, no chance of parole."

The Dementors glided forwards grabbing the newest addition to Azkaban prison. As he was being pulled out of the courtroom, harry's mind seemed to shatter from the horrific memories he was witnessing because hysterical laughter bubbled out from his mouth as he screamed "you'll regret it! When _**He**_ comes back i won't save you! You've doomed me, when the time comes i **will** repay your kindness!" Tears poured down his face as he was dragged out of the courtroom, his hysterical laughter ringing in the ears of the entire courtroom. Suddenly a wounded howl tore through the silence the haunted whimpers piercing the air like a hot knife through butter. The haunting sobs of a boy who just watched his best friend dragged away to hell echoed around the courtroom, like a dark, depressing melody.

 **Well there's chapter 2 for ya! hope it was better than chapter 1 as i'm not very experienced in writing longer stories xD anyways FFR and looking forward to getting some feed back! and please be patient my children! -TheDirewolfsGrimm**


	3. Inside Azkaban

**Hello My Loyal minions xD! Sorry i haven't updated in a bit, i was on holiday in wales for a week and the house had no WiFi which sucked... Anyway i give you the third chapter and as always FFR's are appreciated! i will now answer a Review:**

 **Randver: Hello! I'm glad someone else likes Ron as much as i do! i don't want to spoil too much but yes,** ** _A._** **Ron will become an Animagi with the help of Sirius** ** _B._** **He will be paired with someone, not sure who yet but it will happen. You would be correct with the other schools by the way, but i won't be showing outside reactions until (hopefully) next chapter, which will probably have Padfoot and Ron's POV's of the trial. I won't say what happens or when harry gets out of prison or anything since i don't want to spoil anything for readers who do actually read AU's like i do. Anyways thanks for reviewing and i assure you Ron will be seen a lot throughout this fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, All Rights Are Reserved To JK Rowling!**

 _'thoughts'_

'Parseltongue'

'Normal Speece'

 _An Hour Later_

After being dragged onto the small boat by the Dementors, the boat started it's journey towards the dreaded prison. Travelling whilst wrapped up in chains with only the company of an auror was not pleasant and left a bitter taste in Harry's mouth but not only that he felt something else, he was terrified. Yes he may have seemed completely insane at the end of his trial but who could blame him! First his friend died right in front of him, and then he is blamed for said friends murdered by his not so trustworthy headmaster and every other witch and wizard including one of his so called best friends, and lastly he is being sent kicking and screaming to what might as well been hell on earth! Thinking about it now was making him angry again, so instead he decided to think about his Godfather and his best mate. _'At least i know they believed me, it makes me feel slightly better knowing not everyone is against me, although i never heard from Neville or any other of my class mates, maybe some of them aren't stupid enough to believe i could intentionally murder someone. Although thinking about the Heir of Slytherin shit i wouldn't be surprised..'_ After that harry decided he would sleep whilst he could until they arrived at the island.

 _30 minutes later_

 _"Kill The Spare!" "Avada Kedavra!" "Bones of the father" "Blood of the Enemy"_ Harry woke with a start, sweat pouring down his face as he thought of what was to come, suddenly he felt a chill go down his spine, he looked up and into the gates of his new home, it was huge, and was completely black and surrounded by a restless Ocean. As he was taking in his surroundings he started to notice the feelings of dread in the pits of his stomach, the last thing he saw before he succumbed to his horrific memories was the hooded cloak of a Dementor as it grabbed his cuffed hands and dragged him inside the now named Azkaban.

 _4 Hours later_

When Harry next woke up, he realised he was in a cell, quite big compared to his cupboard so maybe he had a chance at growing to the height he should be at _'Not bloody likely'_ he thought, thinking about what Sirius said about the meals.

 _Start Flashback_

 _"What was it like?" Harry asked "Azkaban i mean" "Horrible, the cell i was put in was surrounded by the most loyal of Voldemort's Death Eaters, as well as a healthy number of Dementors to make sure we didn't escape." Explained Sirius, a haunted look in his eyes. "What about food and water?" Whispered Harry "The food, if it could even be called that, was a small slice of stale bread, accompanied by a glass of murky water, Merlin knows what was in it to make it murky but it kept me alive so it can't have been too bad."_

 _End Flashback_

 _'Well it will keep me alive, and maybe if i try to do exercises it would help...maybe meditation as well although.'_ Harry thought.

A Dementor didn't come near his cell for a while so he decided to do some sit-ups to pass the time. _'150, 151, 152, 153 ,154- oh no'_ dread once again filled his heart, all around him whimpering and screaming of wizards and witches could be heard as they were all forced to watch there worst memories over and over again, but the Dementor did not stop until it was close enough to Harry's cell to start sucking the happiness out of him. Harry screamed as he was forced to watch his parents and Cedric being killed as well as seeing his first murder over and over again. A short while later the Dementor was satisfied with it's meal and slowly glided down to the other end of the hall to feed on another unlucky prisoner.

Harry's whimpers could be heard as he tried to stop the memories that were replaying themselves like a movie inside his head. He eventually passed out from exhaustion and pain.

When he awoke next there was a small plate with a slice of stale bread and a glass of murky water, the memories hit him like a ton of bricks and he whimpered again, until he manged to shove the memories into the back of his head so he could concentrate on his hunger. Now the food may have looked disgusting to Harry but he was not stupid enough to starve himself, so he grabbed the bread and wolfed it down, after that he grabbed the glass and chugged the water down like his life depended on it (which it kinda did if considering that's the only meal he will get today). The bread was not too bad but the staleness wasn't nice, but it was the water that was disgusting and...bitter, quite like the bread but worse. _'Maybe i should make an exercise routine up in my mind, surely that would keep me busy for a while?'_ he thought to himself, _'Okay, First i will do 100 Sit-ups then 30 seconds of planks and then 25 push ups, yes that will do but i need to add five push-ups each day to the routine as well as five more sit-ups and five extra seconds of planks'_ and with a routine in mind Harry went to a nightmare filled sleep. Unbeknown to him a pair of violet eyes were watching him from the cell across from his _'He is my chance to get myself out of that slavery contract with that dreaded man, and to get out of Voldemort's ranks!'_

 _'Soon Rodolphus I will be free!'_ All around the prison the loud cackles of the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange could be heard as she made plans to kill the bastard.

Said man suddenly felt a chill go down his spine and reassured himself that it was just the Dementors and not the terrifying thought of a (assumed) insane women planning his impending Death...

 **Well there was Chapter 3 of** ** _The Shattered Mind Of A Hero_** **Hope you enjoyed! And hope you liked the plot twist i put at the end there xD, Any who As always i would appreciate it if you reviewed so i could get some feedback as to how the story is doing! Thanks For all the support so far and hope it continues! -TheDirewolfsGrimm**


	4. Pre-Trial DPOV

_**Ron's POV:**_

I couldn't believe it, my best mate was literally dragged into the courtroom by dementors! I honestly could not understand how people could believe harry murdered anyone! He was basically a saint when it came to morals, yet here we are waiting for him to wake up so they can start his trial. I looked around at the faces of my family hoping against my better judgement that they didn't believe harry did this.

But when i looked at the faces of my parents and siblings, my hopes were crushed. Mum had a look of disgust and anger on her face whilst whispering things like "I can't believe i let a filthy criminal in our home" and "how could i not see he was turning dark?" next i looked at my dad, who while not as bad as mum had looks of disappointment and anger on his face, making his opinion clear as day. I then sneaked a peak at Fred, George and Ginny all of which had looks of anger, disgust and resentment on their faces. Before i could turn i noticed something that made hope flare up inside me, Fred and George, if you looked close enough, had sadness and anger for different reasons in their eyes. They looked up and spotted me staring at them, but instead of glaring, they looked at me in utter defeat as if they knew they knew what i was thinking, but also because they couldn't help harry, whom was the little brother who loved pranks as much as they did.

I then turned to look at Remus, Hermione and Padfoot; each had different sets of emotions on their faces, well as much as Sirius could since he was in his Animagus form. Remus had a look of utter hatred and resentment on his face muttering about Lily and James and murdering filth. Hermione had a look of disappointment and resentment on her face at the pitiful sight Harry made; before i looked at padfoot i saw a gleam enter Hermione's eye, i looked closely and realise it was greed and satisfaction! I didn't understand but decide i would discuss it with someone later.

Looking at Sirius i knew he believed Harry's innocence as well, i mean obviously he would since he was wrongly accused as well, then again he is Harry's godfather so it was obvious who he would support. Turning back to the middle of the courtroom i noticed Harry was starting to wake up. I felt relieved he wasn't hurt but i was dreading this trial and ultimately dreading Harry's fate.

 _ **Sirius's POV:**_

I couldn't believe these fickle minded morons! How dare they accuse _his_ pup! Little Prongslet could never commit a crime even if he wanted to! Hopefully Remus believed Harry as well..in fact, turning to look at Remus, he was hoping to see sadness and support on his scarred face but instead he saw pure hate and resentment directed at Harry. Pure rage took over my mind as i stared in disbelief at the man i once called my best friend, how DARE HE! FIRST HE ACCUSES ME OF MURDER AND NOW MY PUP?! I will not stand for this! And before i knew what happened i had let out a howl of pure agony.

As i was trying to calm down i looked around at everyone else surrounding me, Molly, Arthur and Ginny were all looking at Harry in anger, disgust and disappointment, Ron had sadness, support and anger, the last being directed at his family. Next was interesting, both Fred and George looked like the rest of their family (excluding Ron), angry sneers planted on their faces, but if you looked in their eyes you could tell they supported harry, who in all but blood was their little brother. With a heavy heart i turned back to the centre of the courtroom to see Harry was waking up, my eyes lit up as i realised my little prongslet wasn't damaged but at the same time a little life left my eyes as i knew harry was going to be sent to azkaban or maybe even get the dementor's kiss! No… he won't he's too young but when he is sent away i will find a way to break him out, i swear it on my very own grave.

 **End**

 _ **I decided to write a bit in Ron and Sirius's POV i know the order is slightly messed up but oh well! Sorry for taking so long to update! I had a bit of writer's block but hey! It happens...anyways FFR's always appreciated! And enjoy reading! And to all my little Brats i will see y'all later!**_

 **-TheDirewolfsGrimm**


End file.
